


Five Alive

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Then There Were Six [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: The suffering of Fake AH continues. In their quest to save their leader, they struggle to keep up with themselves and each other. Mysteries surround them, anxiety encloses them, and more pain is felt by all. Meanwhile, Geoff is struggling to keep himself together so his family will have something left to rescue.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Trigger warnings: Marijuana use, suicidal implications, depression and bipolar mentions
Series: Then There Were Six [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Ha! You call that a punch?” Geoff wheezed, “You didn’t even crack a rib.”

_Crack!_

“Ah, there it goes,” he huffed, “Well...done. I knew you could do it.”

_Crack!_

“Nice, going for two,” he whispered breathlessly, “Are you gonna go for three now? That’ll puncture a lung for sure.”

_Thump!_

_Or not,_ he thought, _just knee me on the other side instead. Just when we were so close a record._ He was unable to breathe enough to speak any more, but he was still incredibly sassy in his head. That’s all that really counted. He winced as he was doused in cold water. He shook as much as he could off and pried his swollen eyelids open.

“Lost your breath?” 

Geoff’s stomach flipped. _Goddamnit._

“You again?” He croaked hoarsely.

“‘Fraid so, darlin’,” his admirer joked, grinning gleefully.

“Well, I may have lost my breath,” Geoff muttered, “But I got your tongue, so how about we skip the chatter?”

It was really too difficult to see the guy through his swelling eyes, but Geoff was pretty sure he was happy. _The cunt._ He was stepping closer. Great, now he was going to add his ass to his list of pains.

“You wanna skip the foreplay?” He laughed, “I thought you liked to play, Geoff? Isn’t that what you say to your...boys? Let’s play?”

Geoff hated how the words sounded coming from the guy.

“Yeah, but they don’t rape people,” he pointed out tiredly, “So the context is a bit different.”

“Aw, Geoff!” The guy cooed, “You used to like playing with me!”

Geoff pried his eyelids open further to glare at him.

“When it was my choice, sure,” he muttered, “But then you got creepier.”

The man was leaning close to his face now.

“Oh? I’m creepy?” He whispered in a dangerous voice, “Maybe you just need a reminder?”

Geoff really wished he’d lean just a bit closer.

“Alright, remind me then,” he breathed.

The guy leaned in, his eyes closing. He pressed his lips to Geoff’s. _Mistake._ Geoff’s teeth snapped on his bottom lip, sinking in until he tasted blood. The guy sent a jab to his broken ribs and Geoff let go with a pained grunt. The man snarled in his face and Geoff responded by spitting blood at him. 

“Never learn, do you?” Geoff taunted, “Maybe you should send someone in who knows what the fuck they’re doing.”

He earned a backhand for that one. Before he could snap off a reply at how weak it was, a knife slashed across his chest. His eyes reflexively shut and he sucked in a pained gasp. _Hot, burning, stinging._ He growled through it and reopened his eyes.

“Come on now,” he grunted, “You’ll never get me off with a tool that small.”

The knife pressed under his chin. He refused to tilt his head, letting it dig into his skin instead.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” The man muttered in a cold voice, “What is it you hope to achieve?”

“Ultimate power,” Geoff answered, “Isn’t that what everyone wants?”

The tip of the knife pressed harder until it sank further into his flesh. Geoff kept his gaze steady on the man’s eyes.

“Tell me the truth, Geoff?” He whispered, “Why did you leave here?”

The sincerity in his voice made Geoff’s eyes water, even though he hated the bastard now.

“Because it stopped being home,” he answered truthfully.

The man was searching him for signs of lying. For a brief moment he looked uncertain. Geoff’s heart twisted, remembering that this man used to be his friend, his lover even. He used to have something in this place.

“My turn,” Geoff mumbled, “Why wasn’t what RT had enough?”

Tears slid down his face. They had had everything they needed. A home. A family. The man was silent a moment and Geoff could see a shine in his eyes like he might cry. Geoff’s heart ached. He almost wished he could hug him. The look was gone quickly and the knife surged upwards until Geoff felt it pierce his tongue. 

He squeezed his aching eyes closed. It didn’t matter any more what used to be here. It was gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin stared at the phone. He’d typed in the number and now just sat there looking at the digits on the tiny screen. _Just pick the phone up. Just pick it up._ It’d already been weeks since Jack had told him to ask his mum about Ray. He had asked her a few times why, but all he’d gotten back was a “just call her”. Which certainly didn’t do anything to help.

“Gav?”

Dan’s voice startled him from his staring contest with the numbers. Dan was at the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Gavin managed a flat, miserable smile and Dan came in and sat next to him.

“What’s up?” He asked, knocking one of his knees against Gavin’s, “You look like you’re thinking. Never a good omen for me.”

Gavin puffed out a humorless laugh. He drooped, falling forward and resting his arms on his knees. He felt tired again. Or still.

“I need to call mum,” he muttered.

“Yikes,” Dan replied, pulling a bit of a grimace, “Been awhile, has it?”

“Yupp,” Gavin nodded, “And I need to ask her for true and clear answers.”

“From mum?” Dan snorted, “Not likely, mate.”

“Tell me about it,” Gavin grumbled back, “Honestly though...”

He paused, letting out an uneasy sigh.

“I’m afraid to hear the answer,” he continued quietly, “I’m afraid that she’ll tell the truth and what I learn won’t be happy.”

Dan reached forward and took one of his hands.

“Hey, boy, look at me.”

Gavin brought his eyes up to stare into Dan’s eye.

“Life won’t give you happy answers,” he said, putting his other hand on Gavin’s cheek, “It hardly ever does. But the truth is important, even when it’s bad. Chin up, yeah?”

Gavin leaned into Dan’s hand.

“I prefer my chin down,” he joked, “But thanks. You always say the right thing.”

“Well, I’m the brain,” He countered, “You’re the brawn. You shoot, I ask questions, right?”

Gavin laughed and leaned forward, dropping his head to Dan’s shoulder. 

“More like we both shoot wildly and avoid all questions,” he snorted.

“Ha! You got me there,” Dan conceded, “It doesn’t matter how we do. As long as we’re together, right?”

“Yes,” Gavin answered, sobering up, “Promise we won’t break up again.”

Dan wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“I promise. Together to the end.”

~

Gavin finally picked up the phone. There was only one way to find answers. No more putting it off. He sighed as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey, mum.”

~

“You need to fuck Gavin,” Ryan croaked, “I can’t keep doing it.”

He sipped his tea, glaring over his cup at Michael who was fairly red. 

“You’re easier,” Michael huffed, “I know I can’t hurt you.”

Ryan puffed out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not porcelain, Michael,” he muttered around his aching throat, “He would probably tell you off if you were being too rough, but I’m telling you, you’re not as bad as you think.”

Michael looked pained. He sighed and stared down at his hands. They clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Ryan squinted at him. 

“There’s something else,” he guessed, “Something else about it is bothering you.”

Michael’s shoulders dropped. He looked like he had a great weight pressing down on him.

“Yeah, there is,” he admitted tiredly, “What I want to do...to Gavin. It’s not good. It’s so...rough, violent even...I’m afraid...that I’ll...”

He looked up at Ryan finally with tear-filled eyes.

“I’m gonna be like Master,” he whispered, tears running down his face, “I’m going to hurt him the way Master hurt me. I’m going to force him. I’m going to...”

He seemed too overwhelmed to continue.

“Rape him,” Ryan finished for him.

Michael’s head dropped to his hands. Ryan leaned forward and squeezed his knee.

“No you’re not,” he assured him, “You’re going to fuck him until he screams, then you’re going to gently take care of him and cuddle. Because you know how it feels to be mistreated and abused. You’d never make him feel like that.”

Michael looked back up and rubbed his tears away. 

“You think so?” He asked, still uncertain.

Ryan leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his mouth.

“I know so,” he answered firmly, “You may be a crazy mastermind who likes to blow up buildings, but at your core you’re a decent fellow.”

Michael laughed genuinely and seemed to relax.

“Can’t believe you’d insult me like that,” he laughed, “Decent fellow? How fucking dare you? I’m bad to the bone, dude.”

Ryan gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, alright, Mogar,” he muttered, “Your ninja turtle pjs seem to think differently.”

“Hey! The turtles are super bad!” Michael protested, “What’s cooler than four talking anthropomorphic turtles that fight like badass ninjas and eat pizza?!”

“I can’t argue with that,” Ryan laughed, “I did watch that one live action one. I thought Raphael was cool.”

“That’s because you are Raphael,” Michael muttered, “Silent, deadly, angry. You’re a total Raphael.”

“So which one are you?” He asked, grinning.

“Donatello!” Michael answered immediately, “He’s the engineer.”

He gave Ryan a wide grin.

“Okay, so who’d be Leo?”

“Jack, hands down,” he answered, “Calm and cool, always with a plan.”

“That leaves Michelangelo,” Ryan pointed out, “That’s gotta be Ray, right?”

“I do love pizza,” Ray chimed in.

He shuffled over with a bowl of cereal and sat down.

“He’s the fun one anyway,” he continued, “I always liked him the most.”

“Yup, you’re definitely Mikey,” Michael agreed still grinning.

“Geoff’s Splinter then?” Ray joked, “He is pretty furry.”

“That leaves April and Casey,” Ryan said around his laughter, “Obviously Gavin’s April.”

“Totally,” Michael agreed.

“You just agree because you think he’s attractive,” Ryan muttered, “Then again, I guess that’s because he _is_ attractive.”

“Dan’s pretty cool,” Ray reasoned, ignoring them, “I could see him in a mask beating the shit out of people with a cricket bat.”

They laughed as Gavin came around the corner. He raised an eyebrow as he passed by them to get to the kitchen.

“Hey, April!” Ray called cheerfully, sending the three of them into a laughing fit.

Gavin just gave them a confused look and continued about his business. _Weirdos._ He watched them from the corner of his eye as he started cooking lunch. They were joking and laughing. They seemed happy. Gavin smiled lightly, but it quickly melted away. He turned his head to look at Ray properly.

_Is it really possible?_ He wondered, his eyes roaming over him. Could it be? He watched him laugh, watched the way his face lit up. His dark eyes were filled with joy. His lanky hair hung in his face. His glasses kept sliding down his nose. His lips were chapped, spread in a wide grin and framed by scruffy facial hair. It couldn’t be true. How could it possibly be true? He turned back to the stove. It couldn’t be true, couldn’t possibly...


	3. Chapter 3

Ray’s hand shook too much when he held the gun. He wasn’t surprised, he rarely ever did shit with his left hand. For good reason: it fucking sucked! Non-dominate hands were fucking bullshit. He put his wrist under the grip. _Steadier, but still not great._ He wondered how much of his unsteadiness was his lack of hand and how much was his anxiety. He took a deep breath. Okay, it was okay. People shoot one-handed all the time. He’d shot one handed. Not that bad, he could do it. 

“Your foot placement is off.”

Ray let out a very manly shriek and fumbled the gun. An arm twisted him away and another snatched the gun before it could land. Dan gave him an exasperated look.

“Jesus, dude!” Ray grunted, “You scared the shit out of me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I thought you were a sniper?” Dan snorted, “What sort of sniper isn’t always aware of his surroundings?”

Ray flipped him off, realized he wasn’t and used his real hand to flip him off. 

“Alright, c’mere,” Dan muttered, gesturing for him to move back to the range, “We’re gonna Ghost this shit.”

It was Ray’s turn to look exasperated, but he came to stand in front of him. Dan kicked his feet apart.

“We’re going for a bit of a sword stance,” he directed, “Just not as wide. This foot forward.”

He tapped Ray’s left heel. Ray put it forward and planted the other one.

“Good.”

Dan’s left knee pressed to the back of his, bending it forward slightly. Ray tried not to think about how close he was. His hands took hold of his hips and angled him forward. Ray tried really hard not to think about how close he was.

“Good, now press your weight forward,” he instructed.

Ray leaned forward.

“You need your feet steady so the recoil doesn’t send you flying.”

He ran a hand down Ray’s arm and lifted it at the wrist. 

“Now, just like with your other hand,” he murmured, “Wrist straight, grip firm, elbow bent.”

He reached around to grab the gun off the counter and put it in Ray’s hand. He flattened his hand and pressed it under Ray’s wrist.

“Now breathe out and relax slightly.”

Ray puffed out a sigh and allowed his body to relax a bit. His hand tilted naturally and Dan’s hand snapped over his wrist like a bear trap.

“That’s your cant, Ray,” he informed him, “Your arm and hand are saying this is how you should shoot.”

He brought his other hand to Ray’s head and turned it gently.

“Follow the cant with your head,” he directed, “Then you’ll-“

He paused a moment and Ray raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

“If you follow correctly,” he went on, “Your eyes should line up with your sights. I can’t tell if you’re straight though, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“I’m definitely not straight,” Ray joked nervously, “I-it’s straight though, I think.”

Dan’s hand opened, but stayed under his wrist. He took his other hand from his head and grabbed his other arm, twisting it up to his chest and holding it there.

“Most people shoot one-handed with their other hand on their chest,” he whispered, “It helps with support, I think.”

Ray was trying really hard not to shiver at Dan’s breath on his ear. 

“Now aim and fire,” he breathed.

Ray squeezed the trigger and his hips jerked forward as the shockwave rippled up his arm. He groaned and blinked his eyes back open. He missed, but this time he actually hit somewhere on the target.

“Holy shit!” He whispered, “Ghosting it actually fucking worked!”

Dan laughed, his chest rumbling where it pressed to Ray’s back. Ray refocused and shot again. _Closer._ Dan let go of his arms. Ray fired. _Closer._

“You’re relearning quickly,” Dan laughed, “I’m glad.”

Ray smiled lightly. Dan backed up as he fired again. Dan’s movement startled him, causing him to flinch and once again fumble the gun. Again, Dan yanked him out of the way as he caught the falling gun. Ray wondered if he could punch himself hard enough to K.O. A misfire seemed like a bizarre thing to so forcefully try to protect someone from though. 

He watched Dan flip on the safety and put the gun down. He turned to look at Ray and his eye swept over him, looking for injuries. _Oh. Right._ Dan’s programming made him want to protect Ray. That must have a lingering effect. Ray vaguely tried to remember if this was the first thing Dan had acted overprotective about. He thought it was, but honestly he didn’t really see the guy a lot. He spent most of his time with Jack as her designated personal assistant. 

Great, now there was another person following him around, treating him like a child. Good. That’s just what he wanted in his life. More fucking bullshit. He left the armory, feeling worse instead of better as he’d hoped.

~~~

Geoff sighed, wobbling over the toilet. It was getting harder and harder to take a whizz with all his injuries. As he lamented his struggle to pee, something caught his eye. 

A line, on the wall above the back of the toilet. He leaned into look closer. It was faint, like someone had pressed a fingernail into the paint and swiped downwards. _Weird._ He peeked over the back of the toilet. In the tiny space between the wall and the porcelain was a piece of folded up paper. How was he supposed to get that out? 

He squeezed his fingers down and his fingernails scraped the top of the fold. He pushed his fingers to the side, scraping along the fold. The note flipped, sliding to the side. He went this way for awhile before the note was out to the side far enough for him to grab.

It was an old piece of paper. It was starting to turn yellow and was quite thin. He was almost afraid it’d fall apart at the folds as he opened it up. It was covered in an ombré of faded ink and graphite. The top was clearly written long before the bottom. There seemed to be several different types of handwriting, like a diary with a different writer for each entry. At the very top, in the heading space, was “Check the sink” written in black ink. It’d been traced over many times, giving it an uneven, creepy sort of vibe. So Geoff of course checked the sink. He found a pen, sitting tucked up under it, hidden by the edge of it. _Pen and paper. How the hell had they managed that?_ He shook his head, impressed by the other Pavies. What had they written?

_Hey there! If you’re reading this, then it worked! In room three on the b-side, I found a note and I thought, we should have notes in every room! Fight the power, I guess? Well, this is all I can do, so hopefully it helps. I’m Mark, I’m 23, and I worked in biochemistry. They don’t want us to know about each other because that would give us solidarity. Fuck them!_

_Hi! I’m Chris. I’m 28. I worked in security._

_I’m Lisa, I’m 25, and I worked as a military secretary._

_I’m Jo, I’m 33, and I was a military officer._

_My name’s also Mark! I’m 27. I was an engineer. We can stand together! _

_Fuck ya! I’m Mike. I’m 45 and I was in contracting. Stay strong guys!_

_Yo, I’m Amy and I’m 36. I was a geologist. Chin up, everyone!_

Geoff sniffled, rubbing away tears. Every line was filled with introductions and encouragements. They were doing their damnedest to keep up the fight. He wished he didn’t feel a pang of sadness for the ones he knew were long gone now. He wanted to just celebrate this miracle, but he knew some of them were dead or reprogrammed. He stared at the paper, conflicting emotions whirling around inside him.

_Hey, I’m Geoff. I’m too old for this shit. I was a crime boss. My family is going to try to save us, so let’s play, okay?_

He tucked the note and pen back in their places and ambled back to bed. He hoped he’d be able to get to all of the rooms to tell the others about his family before he forgot them all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Michael, you gotta let me go!” Ray begged, “I’m going stir crazy.”

“No.”

Michael didn’t even look at him as he slipped on his shoes. Without laces. _Ah, one of those meetings._ Ray shuddered, remembering the videos. Now he wanted to go even more.

“I can help!” He insisted, coming closer, “I’ll take half, yeah?”

He made a jerk off motion towards his mouth. Michael gave him a dark look. Ray dropped down to one knee and gripped Michael’s jeans.

“Please, please let me help,” he pleaded, “I can’t keep staying in here. I’m going nuts. And...”

He looked away a moment. How to tell him he didn’t want Michael to have to fuck a bunch of dudes alone any more? How to say he wanted to help without sounding like a total whore? How to say anything without revealing what he’d seen?

“Um, I can do it,” he finished quietly, “You don’t have to do it alone any more.”

“Can you?” Michael asked quietly.

He took Ray’s chin in his hand and turned his head to look forward again. He tilted his head to force him to look up. Ray blushed and nodded, unable to speak.

“Show me then,” Michael said, his voice low, “Show me you can do it.”

Michael released his chin and leaned back slightly. Ray’s body flushed and his mouth went dry. He dropped his other knee and scooted forward. Michael spread his knees to accommodate him. Ray reached for his fly, wincing when he saw his own lack of hand. He pulled it back and tried to open the button one-handed, but he was shaking. Michael sighed and Ray looked up, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Michael shook his head and cupped his cheek.

“If I need someone to take half,” Michael muttered, “I’ll take Gavin. It’s okay, Ray. I don’t need you to do this.”

“I...I just...”

Michael leaned down and kissed him lightly.

“I know, silly boy,” he whispered, “You want to be useful, but you don’t need to be useful. We want you here anyway.”

Ray wanted to cry. Michael patted his cheek gently. He was shaking now, Ray realized. He looked at him confused.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning forward, “Are you okay? I’m s-sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Michael recoiled. 

“G-get Ry,” he mumbled around a hand, “G-go tell Ryan t-to come here!”

Ray backed away and got to his feet. What did he do? He didn’t understand. He hurried from the room. What happened? Why did he never do anything right?

~

Ryan traipsed his way back from the woods. After Michael’s meetings, he usually went into the woods to shoot trees and jerk off. He’d been struggling a lot lately with the face fucking. It was getting harder not to throw Michael off him and fuck him into the hood of the car. He covered his blushing face as his dick woke back up. _Go the fuck away! I just dealt with you!_ It was getting worse for Michael too. Ryan’s face wasn’t enough for him to dominate and feel satisfied. They had another meeting pretty soon too. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Yo, Vagabond,” Gavin called from the patio, “Done with your sobbing jerk off session?”

His head thunked on the railing with a frustrated groan. Ryan laughed as he hopped the railing.

“Hey, Golden Boy,” he teased, “You done talking before you think?”

Gavin lifted his head to give him a flat look.

“Obviously not, did you hear what I just said?” He answered dryly.

“Little boys with running mouths tend to get in trouble,” Ry taunted, “Better be careful where you let yours run.”

Gavin’s face was pink. _Cute._

“Sh-Shut up,” he grumbled.

He went back to smoking what Ryan realized was a joint not a cigarette. _Oh boy._ This kid was a disaster zone. Ryan leaned back against the railing and watched him. He was bipolar. Ryan felt bad for thinking it, but it certainly seemed to be the truth. He was consistently self-medicating his highs with downers and his lows with uppers. He always seemed to be pushing 100 mph or at a complete standstill, struggling to get enough drugs in him to normal him out or make him too high to give a shit. It was no wonder he constantly looked like he had no idea what was going on. _He without sin_...but Ryan was worried about him. The kid needed help. They all did, really. Not the least of them was himself. The patio door slid open.

“Yo, Ry?” Ray’s voice and head popped out from the opening, “Michael’s asking for you.”

_Speaking of people who need help._ He really couldn’t do it. They’d just done it. He would destroy Michael if he went...

“Hey, Gav?” Ry called, his head lolled over to look at him, “Michael needs you. You should go to his room.”

Gavin gave him a questioning look, but worry overcame suspicion. He started for the door and passed his half-smoked joint to Ray. Ray held it like it was a raw fish and frowned.

“I’ve never smoked weed before,” he pointed out.

Gavin ignored him as he slid the patio door shut behind him. Ryan stepped forward and snatched the joint from Ray’s fingers. He quickly put it out and dropped it in Gavin’s ashtray.

“Whoa, dude,” Ray muttered, “Didn’t know you hated weed so much.”

“That’s not it,” Ryan grumbled, “Pot is a depressant.”

“So?”

“So you’re dep-“

Ryan cut himself off, looking away. That wasn’t a very nice thing to say to someone. He should stop trying to diagnose everyone around him, considering his own issues.

“So what, if I smoke pot I’d get double depressed?” Ray joked sarcastically, “What, would that make me _more_ likely to put your Hemingway in my mouth?”

Ryan sighed. He had a point. He was already pretty fucked up. So was Ryan considering he was getting a boner at the memory of that event. He tried to not eye-fuck Ray as they went back inside. Ray had been through plenty, he didn’t need to stress him out any more.

Ray meanwhile fumed. Gavin hadn’t even looked at him. _Again._ He was always either staring at Ray forever or not even glancing at him. And he pretty much ignored him constantly.

“Hey, Ra-“

“Fuck off!” Ray snapped, interrupting Ryan’s soft voice, “Leave me the hell alone, I’m tired of your fucking eggshell dance.”

“Eggshell dance?”

Ray whirled around, sending a jab to Ryan’s ribs. He shrieked as it connected, his wrist exploding with pain. _Fucking hand!_ He wanted to cry. Ryan was hovering now, looking like he wanted to touch him and not touch him. 

“Are you okay??” He questioned frantically.

“No!” Ray screamed.

He sent a foot against the side of Ryan’s knee, taking him by surprise. His leg folded, sending him to his knees, and he hissed. Ray jammed his own knee against his chin, pleased to hear the jarring “clack!” as his jaw slammed shut.

“Fuck you! I’m not a child or a doll or a piece of fucking glass!” He growled, “I’m a loaded fucking gun! Handle me carefully because of what _I_ might fucking do to _you_, not because you think you could ever _possibly_ fucking break me!”

Ryan looked up at him with a weird expression. Like he was worried and shocked, even apologetic.

“You arrogant bastard!” Ray shouted.

He snapped his shin into Ryan’s shoulder and stormed away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin hesitated outside Michael’s door. He was a little anxious. Ryan had said Michael needed him, but he hadn’t specified what he needed. Should he get first aid? And what had Ray said? He’d been trying really hard to tune Ray out. He didn’t want to open that can of horseshit coated snakes. That was not the saying, but it seemed more accurate. He knocked on Michael’s door.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal a shaky, sweaty Michael Jones. Without a shirt. And his jeans undone. Gavin blushed and looked away. Had he been jacking off?? 

“Er, R-Ryan sent me?” He mumbled, “Said you n-needed my help?”

Michael slammed a fist into his doorframe making Gavin jump in surprise. He looked at Michael’s face and immediately regretted it. His eyes were dark, his lips were parted. He’d definitely been jerking off. 

“Do you even know what he sent you here for?” Michael asked in a tight, quiet voice that sent shivers down Gavin’s spine.

_Hello, Boner, long time no see,_ Gavin thought dryly.

“Um, no,” he admitted, “R-Ry just said to co-“

Gavin was scarlet, looking away again, eyes darting everywhere but Michael.

“Uh, to go t-to your room,” he corrected.

Michael seized the front of his shirt. _Oh shit, he’s going to hit me!_ Gavin bit his tongue, annoyed the thought didn’t turn him off. Michael yanked him into the room and slammed him against the wall. He kicked the door closed and grabbed Gavin by his face. His fingers dug into his cheek. Gavin shuddered. _Oh no._

“He didn’t tell you,” he growled in a dangerous voice, “But you came anyway? Do you obey anything anyone tells you, little boy?”

Gavin was red and shaking. He was looking away again.

“Uh, n-no!” He protested weakly, pulling at the front of his shirt, “But R-Ry sai-“

He was interrupted by the hand squeezing tighter, Michael’s fingernails dug into his face. Gavins eyes flicked back to Michael’s. _Fire! Burning! Dangerous!_

“So you only listen to Ryan then?” Michael sneered, “What else would you do for Ryan?”

“I-I didn’t-! I’m not-! Th-that’s not-!” Gavin sputtered.

“Speak up, little boy,” Michael taunted, “Tell me what you’d let him do to you.”

Gavin’s entire body went red.

“N-no!” He squeaked, “I-it’s not like th-that!”

“Then tell me what it’s like!” Michael snapped, “Tell me how he gets to touch you! You flinch away from me every time I come near you, but not Ryan! So tell me what he gets to do that I don’t! Tell me what part of your slutty body he gets to put his hands on!”

“N-no! He!” Gavin groaned, trying not to moan, “He d-doesn’t-“

“He doesn’t what, little boy?” Michael demanded, through gritted teeth, “He doesn’t kiss you? He doesn’t press against you, run hands all over you? He doesn’t touch _here?_”

“N-no!”

Gavin’s protest was too late. He moaned as Michael’s hand cupped his crotch. His knees wobbled, spreading to welcome Michael in. 

“Oh god,” Michael whispered, “Fuck, are you getting off on me being mean to you?”

Gavin shivered, eyes half closed. 

“Y-Yes,” he answered in a tiny voice.

“Fuck!” Michael hissed, suddenly crowding into Gavin’s space, “I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

Gavin groaned, wobbling again. Michael pressed a rough, urgent kiss against his mouth and Gavin pushed back immediately. Michael’s hands roamed over his body, above his clothing and Gavin slid his own down Michael’s bare torso. Scars seemed to ripple under his fingers. Michael pushed off his mouth suddenly. 

“G-get on your knees,” Michael grunted, “You can suck c-cock can’t you, s-slut?” 

Gavin dropped, his mouth opening obediently. A moan tumbled out.

“F-fuck!” Michael muttered, “I n-need to apologize to Ry.”

“Wha-?”

He was interrupted by a dick in his mouth quickly followed by it being in his throat. He moaned and choked as Michael slammed forward, shoving his head against the wall behind him. Michael groaned and his hips rutted into Gavin’s face. Gavin’s tongue flattened under his cock, curling to cushion it as he sucked around him and swallowed. 

“F-fuck!” Michael hissed, “Fuck, why are you so-so fucking good at that?!”

_I’d be better if you backed up a bit,_ Gavin thought bitterly. But he dismissed the thought as Michael restarted thrusting in his throat. He moaned and sucked and swallowed, gripping Michael’s hips for dear life. Tears flooded down his face and drool dripped down his chin. He thought his eyes might be permanently stuck staring at the back of his head. Then Michael pulled back again. Gavin swayed, trying to follow his cock with a groan. He dazedly looked up at Michael who was staring at him with a wild, feral sort of look.

“What? What’d I do?” He croaked.

“Up, up! Get up!”

Gavin wobbled to his feet. 

“Strip!”

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his jeans. 

“T-turn around!”

Gavin twisted, putting his palms against the wall for support and bent over. He shifted his feet apart and looked back.

“God, I didn’t even-“ Michael choked.

Gavin gave him a dazed confused look.

“You’re g-going to put it in, r-right?”

“F-fuck!”

“Yes, um,” Gavin answered, “You can go a-ahead. There’s enough sp-spit.”

He arched his back to push towards Michael’s crotch. Michael grabbed his hip with a searing hand and pushed. Gavin shrieked and whimpered as the tip of Michael’s cock pressed into him.

“M-Micool!”

Michael’s hips snapped forward and Gavin whined as he moved into him. Michael hooked an arm around his middle and yanked him back as he thrust forward. Gavin groaned as they pushed together as tightly as they could.

“O-oh fuck! Micool! It’s-it’s stretching! Micool! F-fuck! Y-yes! Fu-fuck me!”

“F-fuck, it’s better when your mouth isn’t busy,” Michael growled in his ear, “Tell me how you like it, s-slut. Tell me how you love my c-cock inside you.”

“I l-love it!” Gavin whimpered, “Y-you’re spl-splitting me in half! Micool! I l-love your c-cock in-inside me! Please fuck me! Pl-please! I wanna feel y-you! Please u-use my asshole!”

“What an obedient little sl-slut you are,” Michael cooed in his ear, “And needy. You started b-begging and I didn’t even tell you too.”

Gavin moaned, his body shaking with that need. Michael obliged, starting up a rough, uneven pace. Gavin whimpered out needy pleas as Michael buried his face in his neck. He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock and thrusted, fucking him into his hand. Gavin’s pleas were getting more and more incoherent as his body neared orgasm and Michael couldn’t hold back any more as he began tensing around him. He bit down on Gavin’s shoulder and grunted as he coated his insides. Gavin shuddered and choked out Michael’s name before he coated the wall in front of him. He wobbled, losing his strength and going limp.

“I got you,” Michael assured him, still holding him around the middle, “I got you. I’m gonna take you to my bed, okay?”

Gavin’s head flopped in what resembled a nod. Michael smiled as he swept him up in his arms. _Look at this adorable idiot._ He carefully laid him down and pulled a towel from his nightstand to clean him up. He winced at the blood and swiped some antibiotic cream over the small tear. As he did so, he noticed scars on his back. He traced a gunshot wound with one finger, then trailed to a stab wound, a slash wound that hadn’t been stitched properly, and...a whip. Michael shuddered, almost feeling his own whip scars ache across his thigh. 

His eyes flicked down to the gunshot wound on Gavin’s. When he’d called for help. His hand hesitated over it. It’d healed, sure, but...it was still fresher than the others. It looked angry, still pink. He was almost afraid to touch it like it’d start bleeding again or something. He leaned closer to it, his fingers brushing over it. This had been what brought him to Fake AH, to Michael. He pressed his lips to it briefly, wishing he could soothe Gavin’s painful memories.

“That was proper gay,” Gavin mumbled tiredly.

“Sh-shut up,” Michael grumbled, pressing his blushing face into Gavin’s leg.

_Of fucking course it was gay. I love you, you fucking dick. _

“Love you too,” Gavin answered Michael’s thoughts.

Michael chose not to comment on the telepathy and just grabbed his phone to postpone the meeting. He crawled into bed beside Gavin and pulled the covers over them. He held Gavin tightly to him and kissed his neck.

“Warm,” Gavin breathed.

~

Dan turned his eye to Jack who seemed unmoved by the sounds floating down the hall. Sure, it wasn’t the first time _he’d_ heard Gavin having sex, but he assumed it was her first. She just continued working at her computer until a particularly loud “Micool” sounded through the house.

“Quieter!” She grumbled, “Animals. We need sound proof walls here as well.”

Dan snorted in laughter. She threw a glare at him.

“Glad you’re amused, Gruchy,” she grunted, “I’ve been living in hell since Michael first joined up.”

“Ha! I’ve been with Gavin since we were kids,” he answered, laughing, “I know a bit about living in a barn.”

She barked out a laugh.

“Now our hells have combined,” she muttered dryly, “We’re more fucked than they are.”

Dan sputtered out a belting laugh. Jack laughed with him, her heart squeezing. His face was so lit up with joy. _Good, he deserves to be happy._


	6. Chapter 6

_Six. Six. Six. There’s six in my family. Me, Jack, Ryan, Michael..._ A migraine beat against his skull. Two more. _There’s two more. What were their names? Names, names, names._ They took their names from him. They took their names. 

“How many members are in your gang, Ramsey?”

“Six.”

_Crack!_

_Ring finger,_ Geoff vaguely registered.

“Alright, let’s try a different question.”

“About time,” he grunted hoarsely.

He sucked in a pained gasp as they pressed against his broken fingers.

“What are their names?”

_Names. Names. Names._

“Whose?” He muttered.

They pressed harder.

“Your gang, Ramsey. What are their names?”

_Names. Names. Names._

“Ask your mom.”

_Crack!_

_That’s that hand fucked._

“What are their names?”

“Press harder, that might jog my memory.”

They did press harder.

“No go, I’m afraid. Maybe if you go fu-“

_Crack!_

Well, it was nice having two hands, but he could live with one hand and the mangled mess that used to be his left hand. _Ow._ He wondered if they’d go up his arm now or switch to the other side. They moved away for a moment and the door opened. He would’ve looked at the prick, but his eyes had been covered. Either way, he knew who it was by the sounds of his footsteps.

“How’s it hanging, fuck face?” He called out hoarsely.

“Not hanging at all,” the man taunted darkly, “I’ve been watching you and I’m all riled up.”

“Well I hope you don’t want a hand job,” Geoff muttered, “My right’s useless for that.”

He weakly made a jerk off motion. The programmer had returned by then.

“Best not take the middle,” the man chuckled, “That’s his favorite.”

Before he could fully register the implications behind that statement, his ring finger was seized and sliced off. He barely had time to grunt in pain before the wound was seared closed. 

“Good thing I’m not married,” he growled through gritted teeth.

Douchebag leaned close enough that Geoff could feel the heat coming off his face.

“Good for who?” He questioned lowly.

“Explaining the joke would ruin it,” Geoff muttered tiredly, “Why the fuck are you even here?”

Fuckhead leaned until his lips were on Geoff’s ear. Geoff shuddered at the feeling. _Ew._

“I’m here to fuck you,” he breathed, “Do you wanna be a good boy for me?”

“I’d rather get the clap.”

Dickbag’s hands were on him now and Geoff tried not to vomit. _Ew._ He couldn’t decide if this was better or worse than the breaking of his fingers. 

“If you ask me nicely,” the man whispered, “I’ll let you come. Just say “Daddy, please let me come” real sweetly and I’ll let you.”

_Ew._

“Daddy, please go fuck yourself.”

The man crowded into his space.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Geoff’s throat burned with bile. _Disgusting. _

~

Ray was getting frustrated. He felt like everyone was pushing him away. So he considered going away. He sat in the car, squeezing the steering wheel until his hands ached. 

That was another thing driving him crazy: the phantom hand. He kept grabbing things with it, touching things, and flexing it. But none of the actions actually went through. He’d grab a coffee mug only to bring his wrist up to his face without it. He kept tapping Ryan’s shoulder only to see his wrist waving around it like a silent spell or some shit. Worst of all, he’d squeeze it into a fist and throw a punch that only served hurt the still healing wound. 

He stared at his wrist where it laid in his lap. He squeezed his fists. His wrist flexed. He felt dizzy. Why the fuck had they taken it anyway? They’d chained him to the chair too tightly to move, so what was the point of taking his hand too? Probably some sick power play, but Ray thought that was very movie villain cliche. And while on the subject, why the fuck were they so desperate to learn Ryan’s name? Sure, he was a mystery, but they barely asked him anything else. What the fuck was so important about it? 

He sighed and fell forward, letting his forehead hit the steering wheel. He was not actually that sure he could drive. Mom had taught him how, but he rarely ever practiced. Not to mention he definitely hadn’t practiced with only one hand. He sat up, suddenly feeling pretty pissed off. He made to turn the key, growled and corrected to reach with his still existing hand. He started the car and tapped the garage door opener. 

He was tired of being tortured. He was tormented by his past night and day. His brain was poisoned, dripping with paranoia and depression. He felt so powerless, so useless. Gavin wouldn’t talk to him, Michael wouldn’t let him help, Ryan treated him like a kid, he rarely ever saw Jack any more and then of course was his hovering bodyguard, Dan who now appeared any time he went into the armory.

He was trapped in the house, exhausted and frustrated to all hell. Worse still was how lonely he felt in a house full of people. He felt like a ghost walking among the living. If he was going to feel dead, he might as well be dead. He wanted to feel alive.

He tore out of the garage and up the driveway. The car squealed as he took the turn too fast and gravel flew in every direction. He slammed the gas, leaving dust, gravel, and choked off sobs in his wake.

“Fuck you!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Vav!”

Gavin couldn’t breathe. He was running, but it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Ray slipped. He was falling, wide eyes terrified, his remaining hand reaching for Gavin. Gavin hit the edge of the roof as he flailed trying to catch him. Their fingers brushed, but Gavin was too slow. Ray was falling, tears running down his face.

“X-ray!” He screamed.

He jolted awake, shuddering.

“Gav? Can you hear me?” Michael asked, sounding tired.

Gavin blinked sleep and tears from his eyes. He was in Michael’s arms, Michael’s bed. Michael was pressing light kisses on his shoulder blade.

“M-Micool?” He croaked.

He was crying, shivering. He pressed closer to Michael.

“I’m here, Gav,” Michael assured him, “You were having a nightmare.”

Gavin’s heart clenched. _Ray. Ray._ He needed to see him. He needed to know he was alright. He rolled out of the bed and got to his feet. _Clothes, clothes!_ He spotted his near the door and hurried to pull them on. Michael was right behind him, shuffling to the door.

“Gotta go see Ray?” He guessed tiredly.

“Y-Yes.”

They exited and walked to Ray’s door, which was open. 

“Ray?” Gavin called, poking his head in.

_Not there. So Ryan’s room. This door was closed._ Gavin’s knock was a bit frantic. His hands were shaking. His gut felt...wrong. Like there was something wrong. The door eventually opened, revealing a tired looking Ryan. Gavin couldn’t wait to exchange words and simply pushed past him to look inside the room.

“Come in, I guess,” Ry grumbled.

The bed was empty. The room was empty.

“Wh-where?”

Gavin spun on his heel and practically ran through the house. Jack and Dan’s rooms were only occupied by their owners. The basement, armory, and kitchen were likewise empty. Gavin’s heart was pounding in his chest. He looked outside, but the patio and roof were also vacant. The crowd following him were looking confused, except for Michael who was also starting to look panicked. Gavin gripped Ryan’s shirt, bringing his face down to level with his.

“Where is Ray?!” He demanded, “You were with him last, right?! Where the fuck is he?”

Ryan scowled.

“I don’t know,” he grumbled, “He kicked the shit out of me then stormed off!”

He looked like he was realizing that none of the rooms had Ray in them. Gavin released him and turned to the others.

“H-has anyone s-seen Ray?!” He demanded, “D-did anyone s-see Ray?!”

The rest of them were starting to get concerned looks. Gavin fumbled with his phone and called. They could hear Ray’s phone distantly ringing. They followed it to his room, finding it laying on his bed. Gavin covered his mouth as he picked it up.

“Okay, everyone,” Michael suddenly said, “We need to split up and look for signs of a breakin. Jack 1st floor, Dan 2nd, Gav 3rd. Ry and I will look outside. Call if you find anything, check every nook and cranny.”

They broke off and began to sweep the place, but almost immediately, Michael called them all back. He lead them to the garage where the door was open and a car was missing.

“He drove out of here?!” Gavin shrieked, “He can’t drive!”

“Okay, stay calm,” Michael said, taking his hand and squeezing, “We need to find him. We’ll have to split up again. Jack, you need to stay here, get on the phone with everyone in Los Santos, find out if anyone’s seen him.”

She rushed off immediately.

“Dan, Ry, get on a bike, take the back roads,” he instructed, “See if you can find any trace of him or the vehicle.”

They rushed off, hopping on a bike and speeding away. Michael turned to Gavin and held his face in his hands.

“I need you to stay with me, Gav,” he said, warm but firm, “Don’t go panicking just yet. This is Ray we’re talking about. He’s probably just fine.”

Gavin nodded through his tears.

“Good man,” Michael praised, “Now we’re going to head to Los Santos to look for him, alright?”

Gavin nodded again and they broke apart to jump into a car. Gavin held Ray’s phone tightly in his hand. _Please, please, please!_

~

“Well, shit,” Ray muttered, “This is what I get for being an idiot.”

He was zooming through the city, barely making corners as he tried to lose his tail. 

“Should’ve just talked to them,” he grumbled, “Should’ve just put my feelings out there.”

Instead, he’d essentially stolen a car, got spotted, and was now speeding through LS running away, all while having no weapon, no phone, and no right hand. His wrist was pulsing in pain from where he had it pressed on the steering wheel. Nothing to do about it now, he needed the extra support to take the turns. He flattened a stop sign on just such a corner.

“In the name of love!” He called as he barreled through it.

He did have a massive hard-on, but that was beside the point.

~

“He was just spotted flipping off a red light,” Jack said, “Jefferson and Springs. He has three hostiles and two squad cars. They have a blockade at Liberty. You’ve got five minutes after the turn to pull off.”

“Clear the way,” Michael ordered, “Gav, gun. Dan, Ry, how far out are you?”

“Minute thirty,” Dan shouted over the roar of the bike.

“We’re going for pick up,” Michael replied, “You guys need to get the flies off his ass.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then let’s play!”

“Let’s play!” Was shouted back.

Jack switched the traffic lights to red. Gavin had retrieved a gun from the back and had moved to the back door, ready to slide it open. Michael made a quick turn, spotting the road that Ray was currently zooming down. Dan pulled his weapon from his jeans. Ryan slipped his mask on and sped towards the train of cars.

Ray appeared right as Michael turned the corner. Gavin slid open the van’s door. 

“Heya, X-ray!” He shouted over, “Need a hand?”

Bullets pinged all around them and Ray grinned wildly.

“If you don’t mind!” He called back, waving his wrist, “I seem to be down one.”

Gavin shot covering fire at the nearest cars as the sound of a motorbike roared around the corner. Ryan weaved side to side as he pulled closer to the cops. Dan gave a friendly wave with his gun.

“Cheers, love,” he called, “The calvary’s here!”

The cop looked like he wanted to protest, but changed his mind when Dan leveled his gun at his face. He slowed down, fumbling for his radio. Dan gave him a mock salute with his gun and gave a very depressing wink. Ryan sped up to the rear car.

“My aim is shit right now!” Dan pointed out.

He was leveling his gun, gripping Ry’s shoulder with his other hand. A bullet sank into the closest car, missing the baddie hanging out the back. The man turned to fire, but the next bullet hit his chest. He fell, dropping his weapon. Ry swerved to avoid it and sped up to level with the driver. 

“Howdy!” Dan chirped cheerfully.

He squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet into the driver’s shoulder. 

The driver yelled in pain and swerved. Ry dodged the swerve as Dan fired another bullet. This one hit the man in the head. The vehicle spun and Ryan slowed down. As the passenger came into view, Dan fired and Ry sped back up.

“Hold fire!” Dan shouted as they got closer.

Gavin’s cover fire halted and Dan fired into the back windshields, giving himself a clearer view. Before he could shoot, Ryan elbowed him and passed something to him. Dan grinned wildly.

“I like your style, Vagabond!” He shouted.

He pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade into the left car. Ry swerved, popping onto the sidewalk. Gavin resumed firing. The second car faltered and exploded. Dan wobbled.

“Two down!” He grunted.

He tapped his ear piece, then Ryan’s, and leaned to his free ear.

“I’m hit, change sides,” he muttered.

He turned their ear pieces back on as Ryan slowed down to switch.

“We’re changing position,” Dan yelled, “Hold your fire!”

Gavin stopped firing as Ryan weaved over to the other side of the street. Dan passed his gun to his other hand, but before anyone could make a move, the remaining pursuer surged forward, slamming into Ray’s car. _Ill advised,_ Dan thought. Ryan surged forward as well, leveling Dan with the passenger who had his gun angled towards Gavin. Dan fired his gun mere inches from the man’s skull. The driver swerved as brain matter, skull, and blood showered over him. Ryan followed the swerve and Dan fired several shots at him. 

“Running out of road,” Jack warned.

“Let’s go, X-ray!” Gavin shouted, “Your ride’s here!”

Ray dropped something heavy on the gas pedal and leapt from the car into the van. Gavin softened his landing with a loud squawk. The van screeched around the corner and Ryan followed. The car headed for the blockade. Dan squeezed Ry’s bicep and dropped his head against his back. 

“We gotta split,” Ryan shouted, muffled through the mask “Dan’s hit. You guys are gonna have to take him too.”

He pulled up level with the van. Gavin and Ray were standing at the ready. 

“Dan? Stay with us, boy,” Gavin’s called, “We got you. Careful as you can, hop over.”

“Careful as you can, you bloody prick,” Dan grumbled.

He stretched his left leg out and pressed it firmly into the floor of the van. He reached his left arm out next and they grabbed it. He pushed up and over with his right foot and they pulled him in. Ry wobbled, but corrected quickly. The van door slammed shut.

“Attention all officers, it’s Vagabond!” Michael’s voice called hoarsely, “He just passed fifth, headed towards the docks!”

He swerved off onto fifth as Vagabond zipped by. He turned left immediately and then right, stopping and parking in an alley. Sirens screamed by, headed towards the docks. 

“I guess reputation pays off sometimes,” Dan muttered tiredly, “Gav, you better stitch me up, I’m bleeding pretty bad.”

Gavin fumbled for the first aid kit to patch him up while they waited for any signs of cops.

“Michael, you should be fine,” Jack’s voice called through their ear pieces, “They’re all over Ry.”

Michael restarted the van and pulled out. Dan winced as they jostled.

“Sorry, dude,” Ray mumbled, “You guys weren’t exactly meant to come save me.”

“You fucking kidding or do I have to break your fucking nose?!” Michael snapped, “Of course we came to save you! What kind of fucking idiot are you?!”

Ray chuckled dryly. _The worst kind._ Gavin finished stitching Dan up and suddenly flung himself at Ray. Ray flinched, expecting a blow, but got a hug instead. He squeezed enough to be painful and buried his face in Ray’s shoulder. Ray sat stiffly unsure what to do.

“N-no more r-running away!” Gavin cried into his shoulder.

“...what about you then?” Ray asked, quietly, “You keep running from me.”

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed, “I w-was being st-stupid! I wo-won’t any m-more!”

Ray wrapped his arms around him and pressed his mouth against his shoulder. He didn’t want to open it and say something stupid again. He didn’t want to ruin anything else that night. He tried to limit his stupidity.

“This is so gay,” he muttered.

“Tried to” was the key part.


	8. Chapter 8

“Six!” Geoff cried.

He let out a choked scream as they pressed the hot metal against his back. He could hear his own skin sizzling like bacon and smell of his burnt flesh was nauseating. 

“Tell me their names.”

_Names. Names._

“F-Fred, D-Daphne-!”

He screamed again as the metal pressed a new brand to his skin.

“What are their names?”

_Names? Did people have names?_ Geoff was struggling to remember what his own name was. He panted through the pain, he felt like his head was being split open by an axe and his back throbbed with white hot pulses of agony. A finger pressed to the freshest brand and Geoff grunted.

“Ramsey, tell me their names.”

_Name, name, name._

“None of your fucking business,” Geoff growled.

He sobbed out another scream as the metal pressed against his flesh. _Please hurry,_ he silently begged. He was fading from the pain, he would surely pass out soon.

“Who do you remember?”

_Remember. Remember. Me, Jack, Ryan._ He couldn’t remember the others. He knew there was six, he knew there were three more he was forgetting, but any time he focused too hard on trying to remember, a stabbing pain in his head would send him reeling back.

“Ramsey! Who do you remember?”

“Your mother when we-“

He shrieked and fell limp as the metal kissed his skin. The brands nearly covered his entire back. They were simple circles, but they transformed his back into a horrifying jumble of skin. 

~

Ray fired. The bullet hit the target only an inch away from a bullseye. Dan’s Ghost session had certainly paid off. Or maybe Ray had had an epiphany while being rescued by his family. Either way, Ray was taking the opportunity to be alone in the armory while Dan slept to recover from his wound. Ray fired again.

On the one hand, he felt guilty. Dan had gotten injured trying to save him. It wasn’t a massive injury, but it was an injury nonetheless. It was hard to see him in pain. He hated that he’d made the others worry too. On the other hand, he didn’t have another hand, so he was just miserable.

The armory door opened and closed. He sighed. It was Ryan, he was pretty sure. Ryan always made a conscious effort to open and close doors loudly so Ray knew he was coming. But his feet were always silent. Ray fired again as he came to stand next to him.

“Hey, Ray?” He called, “I got something for you.”

_Interesting._ Ray put the gun down and turned to look at him. Ryan held out a holstered gun. _A gun._ Apparently that was the only kind of gift AH knew how to give. Ray took it from the holster. _Left-handed._ Completely fitted to be left-handed too, not ambidextrous. He flexed his fingers around it. It was matte black with a red rose on the grip. When he got into his stance, pointing it at the target, it felt solid in his hand. _Steady._ It wasn’t just a left-hander. It’d been designed with one-handed shooting in mind. He fired. Bullseye. For some stupid reason that made him want to cry. 

“Do you like it?” Ryan asked, seeming hesitant.

Ray pointed the gun at him.

“I love it,” he answered, “Why are you giving this to me?”

“I thought one handed shooting might be hard,” Ry admitted, “Especially since it’s your left hand. I wanted to make it easier for you.”

He sighed.

“I got it before you beat me up,” he explained, “But I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. I thought you might be offended. Then you yelled at me and I realized I was being an idiot. This whole time I’ve been treating you how I told Michael not to treat Gavin, ironically. I’m sorry. You were right, I’ll try to stop being an idiot.”

He seemed completely unaffected by the gun Ray had leveled at his chest, instead more concerned with apologizing. Ray lowered the gun and slipped it back in the holster.

“Well, you’re right,” he mumbled, taking the holstered weapon, “You are a fucking idiot. Come here.”

Ry stepped forward as Ray clipped the holster to his jeans. Ray grabbed his shirt and yanked him down. He kissed him firmly and pulled away.

“But I’ve been one too,” he admitted, “I’m going to try to be better, so you do the same.”

He left the armory finally feeling better than he had in a while. He missed Ryan’s pained expression. He covered his eyes with one hand as the door closed behind Ray. He needed to do something, if any of this was going to matter. But what? He wanted to be with his family forever, but he was powerless.

~~~

“Ah, they sent the pretty one, huh?”

Ryan’s skin crawled from the man’s slimy voice. He suppressed a shudder.

“Well, they like to send me,” Michael answered, his voice smooth and calm, “To ensure business dealings go...favorably.” 

He grinned at the man whose gross eyes roamed over his body. Ryan wanted to projectile vomit straight onto his face. Why were so many criminals so fucking gross? Though he supposed that was the reason he even existed. Still, he wished they’d be gross somewhere not in Michael’s presence. 

“Well, we can certainly provide the information,” the slime spoke, “But I’ll need a favor from you first.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Michael assured him, “I’m good at pleasing others.”

Slimy’s face curled into a disgusting smirk. 

“Unfortunately, the job isn’t for you,” he answered, “It’s for your...”

He paused to look at Ryan pointedly.

“Friend,” he finished.

“Very well, tell us how we can assist you,” Michael encouraged.

Ryan could see a subtle change in Michael’s face. He was relieved. Ryan was too. He’d prefer to kill someone rather than let Slime touch Michael. The guy already seemed way too pleased with the situation. He leaned forward and launched into the mission.

~

“Okay, everyone in position?” Michael called, “Sound off.”

“Golden Boy in position.”

“Vagabond in position.”

“BrownMan in position.”

“Jack in position.”

“Dan in position.”

“Mogar in position.”

Dan let out a disgruntled noise.

“I want a cool codename!” He grumbled.

“Okay, Casey,” Ray answered, “Casey’s in position guys.”

Ryan and Michael snorted, holding back laughter. 

“I’ll fucking take anything at this point,” Dan mumbled, irritated.

“Casey Jones takes anything,” Ray laughed.

“That cricket bat is starting to sound suspicious,” Michael choked out around laughter.

“What the fuck is happening right now?” Jack whispered.

“Nothing Leo, don’t worry about it,” Ray giggled.

Michael, Ryan, and Ray sputtered out laughter trying to compose themselves. 

“Fucking weirdos,” Dan muttered.

“Okay, okay!” Michael gasped, getting a hold of himself, “Okay, everyone’s in position. Let’s play!”

“Let’s play!”

~

Ray shrieked, his voice echoing through the vents. Nearly everyone in the building heard the shout of pain. 

“Ah, oh god!” Michael squeaked, “Oh, shit! Uh! Im calling 911! Stay calm!”

“Stay calm, really??” Ray shouted at him.

“Um, y-yes! Uh, my coworker, uh,” Michael sputtered on the phone, “Um, I think, I-I uh, his-his hand it’s-!”

“It’s off! Tell them it’s completely off!” Ray snapped, “Fucking, someone give me a-a towel or something!”

Someone rushed forward with a jacket and Ray wrapped his bleeding arm in it. He pulled free a shoelace and tied it tightly around his arm.

“Y-you’re no help, Donny,” he growled at Michael, “Useless!”

~

“Um, ma’am? There’s been an accident, one of the maintenance guys is hurt pretty bad.”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake,” the woman grumbled, “Not again. We’re going through a different agency after this.”

She and the secretary that had informed her hurried from the room to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ryan slipped through the door to the stairs and into the office. 

~

Jack pulled to a stop outside the building. Gavin and Dan hurried out and into it. The metal detector went off as they passed through and were shown the elevator. 

~

“The EMTs are on their way up,” the boss lady assured Ray, “You, er, Don was it?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am?” Michael muttered nervously.

“I need you to go with me to my office,” she instructed, “We have to file an incident report.”

“Of c-course, ma’am.”

The elevator dinged. Two EMTs rushed over and got Ray on a stretcher.

“What’s your name?” One questioned.

“M-mikey,” He croaked.

“Well, Mikey, that’s a hell of a field dressing,” the man praised, “We’ll take it from here, alright?”

He nodded weakly and they ushered him into an elevator while Michael stepped into the other with the boss lady. The doors closed, the elevators moved. One up, the other down. Between floors they jarred to a stop.

“Now what?” The boss lady muttered.

~

Ryan punched the elevator door button and leaned around to anchor a rope on the small gap between the elevators.

~

Michael snapped an elbow to the boss lady’s face followed by a right hook. She fell. He leapt up on the railing to open the emergency hatch.

~

Dan hopped up out of the emergency hatch and helped pull Ray through, then Gavin, who wasn’t crippled or injured, just an idiot. He climbed up the second elevator and pulled Ray up as the emergency hatch opened. Ray and Gavin switched clothes and Michael passed the boss lady’s key to Gavin. He grabbed hold of the rope Ry had dropped and tugged. Secure. He scaled up the shaft to the open elevator doorway.

Through combined efforts, Dan, Michael, and Ray managed to hoist the boss lady up, over, and down into the other elevator. 

~

Gavin slipped in the office only to be confronted by a secretary.

“Er, hi,” he muttered, “Where’s your boss?”

The secretary frowned. 

“She was going up the elevator,” she answered, “Why are you so sweaty?”

~

The elevator dinged. Two EMTs wheeled an injured person through the metal detectors, followed by an anxious looking maintenance man. They all piled into the ambulance.

~

“Er, well, the thing is-“

Gavin’s excuses were cut short as the office door opened. A tall man with the IT uniform came in looking just as sweaty. He looked between the two occupants of the room.

“Th-this isn’t what it l-looks like!” Gavin blurted, “I-I just came t-to see Linda!”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed.

“You!” He sputtered, advancing on Gavin, “You came to see someone else?! Right after we-!”

His face went scarlet as he glanced at the secretary. 

“Y-you! I can’t believe you!” He choked, turning his head away.

“I-it’s not l-like that, baby!” Gavin insisted coming forward, “I promise! I-I just needed to re-return her key!”

“Um. I’m just gonna,” the secretary mumbled, shuffling towards the door, “I’m not part of whatever the hell this is. Just clear out of Linda’s office before she gets back.”

The door shut and Gavin raced around the desk. He opened the safe and retrieved the “package”. He and Ryan made an embarrassed exit and hurried down the stairs and out to the parking lot.

“Ry, stop trying to steal my boyfriends,” Michael said as Ryan started the car.

“Listen, it’s not my fault they want my d-OW!” He was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder, “Gav, don’t hit the driver!”

“No one wants your dick, Ry,” Gavin disagreed dryly.

“That’s not true,” Ray spoke up, “I totally want your dick.”

“Haha! He’s blushing!” Gavin teased. 

Ryan punched him, earning a squawk. 

“I am not!” He protested, though his face was burning, “I swear to god, Free, I’m going to push you out the door.”

Jack and Dan shared an exasperated look and tapped their ear pieces. 


	9. Chapter 9

“As promised,” Michael said, flourishing, “One Linda Thatcher.”

Ryan pushed the muzzle of his gun to the middle of her back. She stepped forward, but tossed a heated look over her shoulder at him. Gavin walked up level with Michael and pulled the “package” out of his jumpsuit. Michael took it and held it up.

“And your, er, “package” in mint condition,” he added.

Slimy reached for it, but Michael pulled it back.

“I believe you have something for me?” He reminded with a grin.

Ryan wanted to punch Slimy’s stupid smirk off his face. He opened a locked desk drawer and held out a thick Manila envelope. They passed off their respective items. Michael took a peek inside the envelope before passing it to Gavin.

“Well, it’s certainly been a pleasure,” Michael said, evenly, clasping his hands behind his back, “I do have one question for you.”

“Oh?” Slimy replied with a stiff smile, “What would that be?”

“Miss Thatcher,” Michael said, gesturing to her, “What are you planning to do with her?”

Ryan carefully double-checked the room. Still nine.

“I believe taking a hand is the usual punishment for thievery,” Slimy answered thoughtfully, “Then perhaps she may provide entertainment for some of my more aggressive men.”

Thatcher herself rolled her eyes as if to say “cliche”. 

“When you denied me?” Michael questioned in a mock offended voice, “Why, I’m insulted, sir.”

Slimy laughed coldly.

“You are pretty,” he assured him, “But you belong to Fake AH. I’d rather not fuck Ramsey’s pet.”

Michael sighed.

“Well then, I guess that’s that,” He lamented, turning slightly to Ryan, “Vagabond?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ryan almost shivered with how similar the situation was to Michael’s. Gavin, thankfully, seemed to notice the shift in the air. Michael turned back to Slimy with a wild grin. 

“You know, there’s something about pets you should learn,” he said carefully, “Lucky, I’m in the mood to teach.”

He clicked his tongue and the three members of AH moved simultaneously. Ryan, already holding his gun, whipped around and fired at the guards standing at the ready. Michael pulled his gun and pointed it at Slimy. Gavin turned to cover Michael’s back as he pulled his gun. Two guards fell, quickly followed by two more, then the remaining four came forward. Ryan kicked one knee out from the left guard who squeezed his trigger, firing into the floor. He gripped their wrist and shook the gun free as a hand landed on his other forearm. He smashed his gun into the face of the owner. Then two bullets stopped his fight. He turned around to Gavin and fired past his ear into the taller guard trying to overpower him. They then turned to add their guns to the muzzles pointed at Slimy.

“Pets can be rabid,” Michael growled, all traces of amusement gone from his voice.

He fired. Then he reached over the desk and plucked the “package” from it and passed it back to Gavin, with a muttered “Merry Christmas”.

“Release her,” he threw over his shoulder at Ryan, “Gav check the desk.”

He tapped his ear piece as he moved to Slimy’s body.

“Hey, Jack-“

“Let me guess,” she muttered angrily, “Change of plans?”

Ryan winced sympathetically. Jack’s wrath was no laughing matter. He pulled the cuffs and gag off the woman and tucked them away. She rubbed her wrists gratefully and looked back and forth between them as they finished up. She moved to a downed guard and retrieved a weapon. She didn’t seem keen on pointing it at them though, so Ryan didn’t bother to stop her.

“Listen I don’t make these things happen,” Michael grumbled.

“Jesus, you’re just like Geoff,” Jack snapped, “Fine, where am I going?”

The sounds of distant boots seemed to suggest an answer.

“We’re gonna need to go through the window,” Michael relayed that answer.

There was a tense pause.

“I’m going to give you three a matching scar when this is over,” Jack growled.

“Wot?! I didn’t do anything!” Gavin protested.

He poked his head up from the desk as the stomping sounds got closer. He flashed an annoyed look at Ryan before he ducked back down. Why’s he mad at me now?? Ryan turned to the woman.

“You, help me block the door,” he instructed.

“Um, fuck you?” She answered.

She moved to help push furniture against the door though, so Ryan didn’t bother saying anything. Behind them, Michael busted the glass behind the desk. A whistling alarm rang through the room.

“Agh! FUCK!” Michael screamed, slapping his hands over his ears.

Before he could fully process it, Ryan dashed to him. He fumbled for earplugs and quickly pushed them in his ears. He pressed Michael’s hands back over them. Temporary solution, he thought bitterly as he helped Michael lower to the floor behind the desk. Pounding started on the door, shaking against more temporary solutions.

“Get behind the desk!” He ordered the woman, “Over here!”

She joined them, dropping into a defensive position, squeezing the looted gun in her grip. The sound of a chopper was nearing.

“Gavin, come here!”

Gavin scampered over looking worried. Ryan grabbed his hands and put them over Michael’s. Michael was crying. Shit. He pulled away reluctantly and bullets started flying through the room. Luckily the woman was returning fire before Ryan had to say anything. He got to the window and leaned out to wave up at Jack. She hovered above them, as close as she could manage. A rope fell down and Ryan snatched it from the air. He turned back to the others and pulled his gun out.

“Thatcher, you’re up, move your ass!”

She scowled at him, but followed his instructions. He shot covering fire as she moved up the rope faster than he expected.

“Free! Get him over here,” he shouted.

Gavin got him up, pretty easily, actually and rushed him over. Ryan took Michael’s face in his hands. He was crying still, but he nodded. He released his ears and hurried up the rope. Almost as soon as Gavin grabbed the rope, the blockade fell apart and the guards burst through. Ryan gripped the rope and pushed off.

“Jack, go!” He shouted.

He fired wildly in the window as they pulled away. He pushed against Gavin’s legs, trying to get him to move his ass. He was frozen, eyes squeezed closed, and his whole body trembled. Goddamnit. Bullets were firing around them. Ryan grunted and struggled to pull himself up. He wrapped himself around Gavin, hoping his body could stop the bullets from hitting him. He grunted as one such bullet hit his leg. 

“I got you, Gavin,” he muttered through clenched teeth, “You’re alright, I’ve got you. Don’t worry, buddy, we-Ack!”

He was interrupted by another bullet, this one going right into his ass.

“Shit,” he grunted, “It’s okay. We’re gonna be fine, okay? Can you hear me, Gav?”

“Y-Yes,” Gavin mumbled.

“Don’t worry, okay? We’re gonna be fine,” he assured him, “Jack, do we have any available hands? We need a pull up.”

The rope immediately started moving upwards. Gavin whimpered and pushed back against Ryan. Ryan squeezed him closer in response.

“It’s okay, bud,” he mumbled, “I got you. You won’t fall, I promise. I’ll never let you dow-“

Ryan cut himself off with a wince. Maybe that was not the best thing to promise. 

“R-Ry, I love you,” Gavin mumbled through gritted teeth.

Ryan nearly flinched at the confession. 

“You’re not gonna die, Gav,” he insisted, “Don’t get last moments, dying breath on me.”

“Th-that’s not-!”

Gavin puffed out an annoyed grunt and dropped his head back against Ryan’s chest. Ryan didn’t know what to make of the situation. What the fuck had just happened? They didn’t speak again until they were finally pulled into the chopper.

~

“You’re now officially an actual pain in my ass,” Ryan pointed out tiredly.

Gavin ignored him. He hadn’t said anything to him since the daring rescue they’d experienced. Ryan was worried. Had being up there done something to Gavin? He peeked over his shoulder at him. He looked tired and anxious. He glanced at Ryan’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s not that,” Ryan answered, “You seem like something’s wrong. Are you alright?”

Gavin stopped working, his shoulders dropped and he looked at him with a scowl.

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” He demanded.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude,” he insisted.

He twisted half around, holding up a hand in surrender. Gavin grunted in frustration and socked him in the stomach. Ryan wheezed. What did I do now??

“You are a fucking idiot,” Gavin growled, “You’re laying here getting a bullet dug out of your ass that you got from protecting me because I’m too inept to climb a fucking rope and you’re worried about me?! You fucking moron, you’re not a goddamn shield! You have worth outside shielding us from danger!”

Ryan sighed and rolled back to his belly.

“Right. You sound like Michael.”

“You’re important to us, Ry!” Gavin spoke soft, but urgently, “Michael and Ray especially need you. Stop trying to sacrifice yourself. How would I love with myself if you took a bullet for me that killed you? How would they recover if they lost you?”

Ryan’s chest felt tight.

“You’d all be fine.”

Gavin made a frustrated noise, but didn’t comment further. Ryan didn’t know how to tell him that it had to be true without arguing or revealing too much. He didn’t want to argue. He pressed his closed eyes into his arms. He didn’t want to cry any more either. There was so little time left, he didn’t want to waste it on himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jack, Jack, Jack._ He had to remember. He had to keep her in his head. He couldn’t let them take her too. _Jack._ He pictured her soft smileand her beautiful red hair. He pictured her exasperated face, her ungodly Hawaiian shirts, her strong arms wrapped around him, her soothing voice. _Jack, please hurry,_ he silently and desperately pled, _I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. _

~

“Sir?” The programmer called as he stepped through the door.

“Yes? What’s the problem?” The director asked, barely glancing up at them.

“It’s the woman, sir,” they sighed, “He’s latched onto her as a preservation link.”

The director pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll have to kill her then,” he grumbled, “Very well, we’ll double efforts to track her down. I trust you can fabricate a scenario wherein we’re closer to catching her.”

“Yes, sir,” they answered, “Sir, perhaps the associate could visit him more often? I believe his presence reinforces our goal.”

“He’ll be ecstatic to hear that,” the director muttered, rolling his eyes, “I’ll arrange some nightly meetings, how’s that?”

“Very good, sir,” they replied, bowing their head, “I’ll return to my work now. Thank you for your time.”

The director sat back in his chair as they left. Was Geoff worth all this fucking bullshit? Considering he was costing them more than the successful project case, he was starting to doubt it.

~

“Hey, X-ray, can you come here a minute?” Gavin called softly.

Ray looked up from his DS with a raised eyebrow. Gavin looked nervous as usual. He closed his DS and shoved it in his pocket. Usually he didn’t call him away from the others, that seemed suspicious. He followed Gavin through the basement into one of the interrogation rooms. He made sure the door was closed and locked behind them. Ok, now he was really worried. Vav probably wouldn’t hurt him though. _Probably._ They sat down in an awkward silence. Gavin was fidgeting.

“Um, are you about to confess your love or something?” Ray joked nervously.

Gavin’s face pinched in disgust.

“What? No!” He insisted, shaking his head frantically, “No, that’s not it. Um. It’s...difficult to explain...”

Ray reached out (with the correct arm!) and gripped Gavin’s hand.

“Vav, it’s okay,” he assured him, “Pretty much everything is difficult to explain. We’re Fake AH after all.”

Gavin chuckled nervously and squeezed Ray’s hand.

“Even for us, this may sound insane,” he admitted, “I promise you that what I tell you will be the truth as far as I know it to be. So hear me out, okay?”

Now Ray was _very_ concerned. 

“Um, okay?” He agreed, “I trust you. X-ray and Vav gotta stick together, right? You wouldn’t lie to me.”

Gavin gave him a weak smile, but it dropped quickly. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

“Ray, I’m your brother.”


End file.
